


The Photographer

by obsessions123



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chair Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Light-Hearted, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: You are one of the best photographers in the world.  This is due to your ability to make your clients feel comfortable with you.  Your client is actor Sebastian Stan.  You two basically go on a date in the name of "getting comfortable" for the photo-shoot and humor and sexual tension emerges.  Will you guys actually connect and do it?...of course you will I'm here to please, and so is Sebastian ;)
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan & You, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1. Something Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. i don't want this to seem insensitive due to the current state of the world but i have been stressed out of my mind and writing has always been my creative outlet. writing this has made me feel better and i hope reading it will make you feel better too. enjoy:)  
> also this is my first second person story('you felt happy' versus 'they felt happy' or 'i felt happy') so hopefully it helps y'all to insert yourself a little more into the reader's shoes because you're the reader, the person in this story is you!!!!!

You parked your car and got out. You closed the door and looked up as you locked it and saw him standing right there. You jumped back at his proximity and he chuckled, a smile gracing your lips as well as you put a hand on your chest.

“Well hi.” you said taking a step forward so you weren’t so far away.

“I saw you pull up,” he said with a smile, holding out his hand for you to shake. “Sebastian.” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you.” you told him your name and shook his hand, giving him a smile as well.

“So uh, have you ever been here before?” he asked as the two of you walked up to the cafe. 

“I actually haven’t.” you responded back, smiling at him as you walked through the door that he was holding open for you.

“You’ve never been here? You live in the city though right?” he asked, stepping in close behind you. He had to stand close because you couldn’t get very far in the building. It was already packed with people in various states of wakefulness. The people sat at the tables with drinks half empty scrolled on their devices with a slight smile on their face while the people with a number on their table looked groggy and annoyed. You couldn’t get a good look at the faces of the people in line in front of you but by your guess they couldn’t be too happy just yet either.

The whole building was warm and smelled of coffee, a smell which you didn’t mind but it carried a taste you did. You had no choice in agreeing to come here though as Sebastian was your client and whatever your clients wanted, they got. It was all in an effort to make them more comfortable, and Sebastian loves coffee.

“I’m not a big coffee drinker.” you said, leaning close to him so he could hear you over the upbeat jazz and the chatter of the morning bouncing off the walls of the small room. He had to lean down slightly and angle his ear towards you so he could hear, getting even closer to you.

“You don’t like coffee?” he asked looking at your face. You shook your head no. 

You had never really liked coffee. You had tried to enjoy it, trying almost every syrup and sugary add in you could put in a drink, but despite what seemed like the rest of the world being addicted to it, you just couldn’t bring yourself to enjoy it. Still, you enjoyed the atmosphere that little cafes like this offered. You had gone to other coffee shops in the city with friends, ordering a tea or hot chocolate instead of the caffeinated drink, but never with a client.

“I don’t, but it’s fine if this is what you want, I’ll just get tea or something. It's about you anyways.” you said gently elbowing him and then looking forward and hoping the conversation would change to something other than you.

This is not normally how your first meetings with your clients go. As per your methods you require spending lots of time with your client in order to get the best performance out of them that you can when it comes time for the actual photoshoot. The clients normally prefer for you to come to their hotel room as most of the time they have to travel to come to you because they have to come to your studio, and spend time with you there. This was due to their celebrity status and a lack of privacy they would receive because of this. The whole point was for you to get to know your client so the two of you could come up with the best way to showcase whatever it was they were trying to show off, but the key was making them comfortable enough that they didn’t hold back. For example, your tasteful rendition of a younger artist turning 20 and feeling comfortable in her body had her naked in your studio and expressing herself and her love for her body, something she had never done before but the pictures had really put you on the map. They proved that you were the woman for the job when it came to celebrities wanting to make a statement and you dotting all the “I’s” and crossing all the “T’s” for that statement to be received exactly as it should be was now the route most celebrities wanted to take.

All types of celebrities begged to be shot by you as you never failed to showcase whatever it was they were going for in the best light possible. Everyone knew your methods, which was a bummer sometimes as most male celebrities had thought that they could hire you to shoot them and get a free blowjob in the name of “making them feel more comfortable.” You would always end everything right there and keep the money. That wasn’t illegal of course, they would sign a contract saying that while your mission was to make them comfortable in order for them to have the best pictures possible, you reserved the right to back out anytime if they did something over the line, without a refund. What was over the line was described in the finer details of the contract, but genuinely asking for a blowjob was definitely one of them.

This is why when Sebastian said, “We can go somewhere else if you don’t like coffee.” you were so caught off guard. Normally your clients didn’t care too much about how you were doing, which was fine, it was, as you said, supposed to be about them anyways. So the apologetic look in Sebastian’s eyes caught your attention and made you feel bad. Why couldn’t you have just lied and said you loved coffee? Great way to make him feel like a burden. 

You silently made a note to from now on just tell your clients you like what they like to avoid situations like this again. You had the strange feeling though that any other celeb would have shrugged it off and stayed in line.

“No no, if this is what you want to do it’s okay. Don’t worry about me.” you said, giving him what you hoped was a convincing smile and looked forward again, trying to make it look as if you were studying the menu, like you were going to try something other than a green tea.

“No, come on, we can go to another place where they serve more than just coffee.” he spoke in your ear. He wasn’t too close to make it intimate but close enough to send a shiver down your spine.

You turned to look at him.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a hassle.” you asked worried that you were blowing this whole thing, but you didn’t want to argue with him. You had learned that even though you knew he would rather stay here, sometimes people felt uncomfortable if they knew you weren’t comfortable. These types of clients were few and far between with your type of clientele, which is fine, it’s always fine, but it is a breath of fresh air to see Sebastian so concerned with you. You had heard he was actually a really nice guy and it made you feel warm in your chest to discover that that might actually be true.

“You would never be a hassle.” he said. “Now come on, we can go somewhere else.” he started stepping away, waiting for you to follow him. Your eyes glanced from him to the tired looking people in line behind the two of you. You couldn’t help but think they were silently begging for you to leave with him so they could be further up in the line and just that much closer to getting their energy for the day.

“Okay fine.” you said following him back outside. “But I’m going to drive.” you said pulling out your keys.

“What if I wanted to drive?” he said, pulling out his own. A car just slightly further away than yours beeped. It was a beautiful car, one you could picture him posing in front of with an oiled up t-shirt and ragged jeans, a leather jacket hanging over his shoulder. You tended to do that, think of scenes you could create and capture.

“I can’t let you do that, I already made us leave the place you wanted to be from the start.”

“But what if where I wanted to be was wherever you are?” he said getting on the other side of you so you couldn’t walk to your car and leading you to his. Your cheeks flushed with the flirtatious comment. You knew he didn’t truly mean that and was just trying to be cute so you didn’t take that comment too seriously. 

Even though he is a high class celebrity and a very, very attractive man, you didn’t feel completely comfortable getting in a car with a man you had only just met. You stopped walking and looked down, trying to think about where to go from here. You wanted to make him comfortable and be professional with this as it was your job, but you still couldn’t put yourself at risk. Even if you did think it was silly to imagine Sebastian kidnapping you, all the alarms your parents had instilled in you were going off.

“What’s wrong?” he asked noticing you were no longer following him and were instead having a tiny crisis in the middle of the parking lot. You brought your eyes up to meet him.

“You know I uh, I would really feel more comfortable if we took my car.” you said, looking between him and his car, trying to hide the worry written all over your face. He looked at you for a moment and nodded, then shook his head in embarrassment.

“Oh man, yeah that’s fine we can take your car.” he said, seemingly understanding the turmoil going on through your head. However, when he walked past you and back over to your car, you sighed in relief and smiled at him as he stood by the passenger door, waiting for you to catch up and unlock it.

Well that had never happened before, you putting your own feelings before a client’s. Granted those feelings led you to believe something dangerous was going on, but by the soft look on his face when he stood by your door waiting for you, you felt like the silly one thinking this man could ever harm anyone. And his quick understanding of how you felt was further evidence to that as well.

You unlocked the car and the two of you slid in. You suddenly felt very self-conscious of your mode of transportation but he didn’t say anything, he just buckled in and put his hands in his lap.

“So,” he said as you started the car. “Where to?”

“I was going to ask you that.” you said turning to him.

“It’s your city, you know it better than me.” he said.

“Well,” you thought, “We could always go to a park, it is a nice day out.” you said rolling down your window for emphasis.

“Is that what you want to do?” he asked. You rolled your eyes.

“Only if it’s what you want to do.” you said with a smirk.

“What if we just drive around?” he suggested. You responded with a wink and put the car in reverse, backing out of the parking space and beginning your drive to nowhere. 

The two of you had been on the road for a little bit. You were on your way to a pretty street that you knew the trees lining it would be blooming beautifully right now you wanted to show him and maybe stop to snap a few pictures. You had the radio playing softly to fill the silence and you had given him free reign to put it on whatever station he wanted.

“So,” you said, catching his attention and looking over to him briefly. “Tell me about yourself Sebastian.” you said, trying to get the ball rolling.

“Man,” he said and chuckled to himself. “This was beginning to feel like a date but now it feels like a job interview.” you laughed to tried and hide your blush. What could a man this attractive be doing thinking he was on a date with you. 

“What would you rather me say?” you asked with a smile. He laughed again.

“I don’t know, something like, man I don’t know.” he slapped his leg and laughed nervously now. You knew those signs so you acted quickly, making people feel comfortable in times like this was your specialty. 

“You were born in Romania right?” you asked him, digging up the research you had done on him from your brain.

“Right.” he said, the laughter ceasing.

“Your mom was a pianist who traveled and that’s why you left the country, coming to live in New York with her, yeah?”

He cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

“So my question is, do you like pizza?” he laughed more light-heartedly this time.

“You really did your research huh?” he asked.

“Of course. I care about my clients and truly want to get to know them.” you said, looking over at him and making sure he saw you smile softly at him. You had perfected the soft smile, it always seemed to put your clients at ease, Sebastian being no different.

“Who all have you shot before?” he asked.

“You’re trying to turn this on me now aren’t you?” you joked.

“Was it that obvious?” you laughed loudly, turning to look at him briefly and seeing the proud smile on his face.

“Well, let me ask you this then.” you said. He nodded.

“Alright.”

“What is the message you are trying to send with your photoshoot? What are you imagining?” you asked, turning right to go down the street with the pretty trees.

“Well it’s kinda like what your mission is.” he said.

“My mission?”

“Yeah, you just want to make people feel comfortable, right?” you gave him a curious look and opened your mouth to ask how he knew that when he spoke again. “You’re not the only one doing research.” he gave you a smile and a wink. You felt your insides melt and your cheeks heat up and turned away quickly so he wouldn’t see you blush. “But yeah, I just want to be seen being comfortable in my body because for the longest time I wasn’t and I hear my fans say all the time that I’ve inspired them so I want to inspire them to love themselves like I’ve learned to finally start to do, you know?” you smiled at him.

“I think that is wonderful.” you said. He smiled back at you then looked forward, noticing all the trees blooming beautiful pinks and yellows.

“Wow.” he said, rolling down his window and looking further outside.

“You want to stop here, I can get a few shots?” you asked.

“Sure, let’s go for it.” he said and you pulled over.

You parked on the side of the road and the two of you got out. You reached into your bag and pulled out a camera. You’re a photographer, of course you carry cameras with you wherever you go. You watched him as he slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and looked around at all the trees. He closed his eyes and you could hear him sigh, soaking up the sunshine that shone through the trees.

Your breath hitched in your throat and a thought crossed your mind. He really is such a beautiful person you had no idea how you were going to get through the week of shooting him. You also began to worry about the fact that if he is trying to show that he is comfortable in his skin, he might be doing the photoshoot sans clothing. It’s up to him of course but that is typically what people expect when they want to show they are comfortable with their bodies. You tried to shake the picture of him shirtless out of your head and brought the camera up to your face, snapping a picture of him enjoying the sun’s rays.

“I heard that.” he said, his eyes still closed. He was referring to the flutter of the lens when you captured a picture of him.

“Wasn’t trying to hide it.” you said back, taking another picture of him. You kept the camera on him and caught a series of pictures of him opening his eyes and turning to face you with a smile. “You look great.” you said, taking one of him blushing from the compliment.

“I could say the same about you.” he said. “Why don’t I take the camera and take some of you?” he said moving closer and reaching for the camera. You moved out of his way, keeping it in your hands.

“This is about you Sebastian, I’m the photographer.” you said, snapping one more picture of him without even looking through the lens, mocking him with the sound of the lens fluttering. “Now go stand by that tree.” you said. He rolled his eyes playfully and jogged over to a large tree that had the most abundant blooms on it.

“How do you want me to pose?” he asked, yelling slightly so he could be heard through the distance.

“However you want.” you responded. This was your fail safe. Whenever you struggled to get a personality out of someone because they are dodging your questions, the least you could do was see how they naturally like to pose and at least figure out their angles. The only problem was, this man didn’t seem to have a bad side. He sat down and leaned against the tree, stood and leaned against it, looked off to the distance with a thoughtful look or a smile, looked through the camera and seemingly into your soul with a thoughtful look or a smile. The pose that got you was when you weren’t even taking a picture. You told him to relax as you were messing with the lighting and as you looked through the lens and adjusted the white balance you saw him give you the once over. The kind of look that guys would give in the movies when they mentally undress the girl in the bar. 

You were no longer concerned about the picture and were more concerned with just looking at him. He was such an intoxicating person, and you were beginning to learn he was so unbelievably kind you again thought that it would be a miracle if you were to get through this shoot with such a specimen of a man.

Instinctively, you snapped pictures of him as he gave you another once over, biting his lip. Your own lips parted as you began to breathe more heavily just looking at him, imagining him actually giving those bedroom eyes to you and not just playing it up for the camera. You had to break away though. You had been admiring him too long and it would be detrimental for your career if he realized this and then told everyone that you only picture men to get in their pants. Not that most of the men would complain but it would ruin your reputation. You cleared your throat loudly.

“Okay, I think we got it.” you said cheeks on fire as you quickly lowered your camera and went back to the car.

“Cool.” he said casually, making his way back to your car. “What next?”

“Right uh, well, we can do whatever you’d like really, you have me for the rest of the day, and tomorrow if you still need more time to feel comfortable.” you said grabbing a notepad and checking off some things.

“Oh, uh.”

“But don’t feel like you’d offend me if you said you’re ready for the shoot, sometimes it takes less time for people to get comfortable than others.” you said with as much professionalism you could muster.

“Well if you have nothing else scheduled you could come back to my hotel room and we could, just hang out?” he suggested, sounding almost too innocent. 

“Of course.” you gave him a warm smile, feeling more comfortable now with his suggestion. This is what most of you clients did so you felt used to this and felt like you knew what to expect. 

“Alright, you know where my hotel is?” he asked, pulling out his phone to look for directions.

“Yeah, the Landscape, right?” you said starting the car.

“You really do do your research.” he said with a smirk.

“Well, most of my clients stay in that hotel when they come for a shoot.”

“I see. So how many people have you shot?” 

“Why don’t I ask you some questions, since you seem so eager to talk.” you teased. He smiled at you.

“You are persistent huh?” he said, looking out the window at the trees as you drove away.

“You have to be in this business.” you responded unconsciously.

“How so?”

“Well you know- hey, what are you doing?” you laughed and looked over at him. He had another proud smile on his face having again successfully gotten you to talk more about yourself. You shook your head and tried to stifle your giggles. “Talk about persistence, you’re a tricky guy, huh?”

“I don’t give up easily either.” he said.

“You don’t?” you pressed, trying to beat him at his own game.

“Nope.” he responded, knowing exactly what you were trying to do. You laughed.

“Would you care to elaborate?” you said with a smile.

“Hmmm, no.” he said. “I’m good.” You both erupted into laughter. Once you had calmed down he reached forward and turned the radio on. He hit a few buttons, finding a station he liked, and finally settled on one.

“Who are some of your favorite artists?” you asked casually, not taking your eyes off the road.

“Come on.”

“No, no seriously. No more research, person to person. Who are your favorite artists?” you asked. Of course it was for your research, but you were still genuinely interested.

“Well you know, Earth Wind and Fire, the Beatles, Stones are good too.” he said thoughtfully. “What about you?” he asked. You smiled at him.

“I love the Beatles and the Rollings Stones. ‘She’s a Rainbow’ is one of my favorite songs.” you said.

“Oh no way! I love that song too!” he said excitedly. “See what happens when there is a little give and take in a conversation.” he teased, elbowing you lightly.

“I’m aware how conversations work.” you said. “It’s different when I’m working though, normally my clients want to get right down to business.” you gave him a playfully scolding look.

“Would you seriously prefer ‘getting down to business’ over genuinely getting to know someone?” he said. You thought for a moment.

“Well, no, but sometimes our schedules don’t allow time for that, and I don’t want to waste their time talking about myself. And most people don’t care anyways, and with some of my clients, it’s not like I really want to get to know that person that deeply either.”

“People really don’t care about what you are like either?” he asked, sounding genuinely hurt, again, so strange.

“Not really no.” you said with a sad smile. “But it’s fine, it’s supposed to be about them you know? That’s the whole point.”

“What is?”

“Well,” you stopped and smiled at him. “You got me talking again.”

“I genuinely care.” the smile on your face dropped, you didn’t know how to respond to that. What kind of game was he playing? You cleared your throat.

“Well,” you began again, “Growing up I never really felt like I fit in and it sucked, so I kinda made it my life’s goal to make people feel comfortable and accepted, so they don’t have to be afraid of who they are, you know? The passion for photography was there too, once I put them together it kinda clicked and well, here we are.” you looked over at him to see his reaction and he was just staring at you with a half smile. You blushed and looked away. “Seriously though, I want you to feel comfortable so just tell me what I can do to make that happen.” you said, trying to bring it back around, gaining your professionalism.

You sat in silence for a moment before he cleared his throat and began to speak.

“I love chocolate,” he said. “Anything chocolate and peanut butter.” you looked over at him but he was looking out the window, clearly lost in his thoughts. You smiled. “Sometimes I’ll even break up a chocolate bar and put the pieces in a jar of peanut butter and just scoop it out.” he looked over at you and smiled. “I’ve eaten like whole jars before.”

“You liar.” you said teasing him.

“No seriously, I’ll just get lost with a spoon and a show, it's awful really.”

“I cannot believe you do that, with a body like that,” you shook your head, “you’re just trying to be relatable.” he laughed loudly. You watched as he doubled over and put his hand on his stomach, his eyes closed. You smiled at him. “You’ve got a nice laugh.” you said. He looked at you and his laughter faded, he cleared his throat. You blinked quickly. “Sorry ah, compliments normally work.” you tried to laugh it off. He didn’t seem amused. “Okay.” you said to yourself. Your grip on the steering wheel tightened. You wanted to tell him that maybe you shouldn’t come to his hotel room to ‘hang out’ and that maybe you should just get some rest and do the shoot tomorrow. You grit your teeth for a while until his voice made you jump.

“You really think I’ve got a nice body?” he asked.

“Wha- uh, yeah of course, doesn’t everyone?” you said, excited he was at least talking to you.

“Huh.” he said thoughtfully.

“I mean, I could tell you you don’t if that will make you feel better.” you risked the joke. He smiled and you could feel some of the tension leave your shoulders.

“No, no, it’s just.” he shook his head. “Nevermind.” He looked over at you. “I think you have a nice body too.” he said. “I mean, ah-”

“See that’s the type of polite reciprocation I was talking about.” you joked, saving him from feeling embarrassed, this, this is where you excel. You knew so well when people felt uncomfortable and knew exactly what to do to turn it around. He laughed, hunching over in the seat.

“No, really, not being polite. You too have a nice body, also.” he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not normally-”

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” you gave him that famous warm smile, his hand faltering from behind his neck and drifting to his lap. His cheeks flushed lightly and he looked down with a smile.


	2. Something Builds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go with Sebastian to his hotel room to 'get to know him better.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! hopefully it isn't too bad. i've been distracted with worry and anxiety all day but i really wanted to get this out for you all to escape again as i've said before. please enjoy <3

The two of you stumbled into his hotel room giggling. You both had bags of food in your hands that you planned on eating while you watched a movie. You thought in the back of your mind that he already seemed quite comfortable with you and felt it pointless to continue to ‘get to know each other,’ but nonetheless you weren’t going to complain. Spending the evening with one of the most attractive guys in Hollywood if not the world wasn’t the worst thing you’d ever have to do. It was even better because the guy was actually nice, and caring, and such a pleasure to be around.

You set the bags of takeout on the counter and pulled out your food. You had gotten a burger while he pulled out a salad. You made a face at him.

“Now I see how you can eat jars of peanut butter and still have a body like that.” you joked.

“It’s all about give and take.” he smiled at you.

The two of you got settled on the couch and he turned on the TV.

“Let’s see what’s on.” he said as you took a bite of your burger. He was flipping through the channels and settled on some random movie that was playing. You ate in comfortable silence and watched the movie together. 

“Have you seen this movie before?” you asked after a while without taking your eyes off the screen. You had both finished eating and were relaxing into the couch by this point.

“No.” he said. “Have you?” You looked over at him to respond and gasped.

“What?” he asked.

“Don’t move.” you said getting up to find your bag with your camera.

“What’s going on?” he asked, chuckling. “Is this the part where you murder me?” he joked.

“No,” you said getting down and kneeling on the floor. “The light from these big windows is silhouetting your profile beautifully.” you said snapping a few photos.

“Is that a compliment?” he asked, turning to you. You moved the camera down so he could see your face.

“Of course.” you said genuinely. He smiled at you as you brought the camera back up and kept taking pictures, moving around to get different angles. “I may not be able to see your face but I can tell you’re blushing.” you teased.

“Okay you know what,” he reached forward and snatched the camera out of your hands. “Maybe,” he took a picture of you. “We should talk about how the light from the windows makes you look absolutely stunning, huh?” he got down on the floor as well to be level with you. Your smile dropped and your eyes went wide in surprise. “Ah ha, you can dish ‘em out but can’t take it.” he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at you. “Sorry sweet cheeks but it looks like I’m turning the tables.” he stood up. “Sit on the couch.” he ordered.

“What?”

“You heard me. Pose for me dah-ling.” you stood up and walked over to him.

“I’ll let you take one picture if you promise me one thing.” you said.

“Sure.”

“Never, ever, use that accent again. I mean, is that what you think I sound like?” he mocked offense as you sat down. He laughed and shook his head. “How would you like me to pose for you?” you asked. He looked down at you as he stood over you. He gave you that look again, as if he was mentally undressing you and you shifted in your seat.

“Lay down.” he said with a hushed tone, his voice having dropped an octave. You swallowed hard and laid back, resting your head on the plushness of the couch.

“You can’t even see my face in the s-”

“Prop yourself up on your elbows.” he said, moving in the room to find where he wanted to stand. You did as he said, the sun blinding your eyes.

“Okay.” you said, your voice breaking into a whisper.

“Now tilt your head back slightly and look at me.” he pointed to the lens. “Bring your chin in just a little bit.” You closed your eyes and took a breath, not used to being on this side of the camera. You opened your eyes once you had composed yourself and looked at him through the lens. He took the picture.

“Like what you see?” you asked trying to break the tension and referring to the picture but obviously playing up the double entendre. He cleared his throat.

“You look great.” he said, holding out the camera for you to take.

“Thank you.” you said standing up and walking closer to him. You stood, right in front of him and took the camera. “How about,” you said, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him to sit down on the couch. “We switch roles.” you said. He swallowed hard and nodded. “Lay back and look at me.” you said. Again, he gave you the once over, causing your body to tingle. “Don’t think I don’t notice when you do that.” you said, hiding behind the camera.

“Do what?” he said looking at you with dark eyes.

“Look at me.”

“Oh what, am I not allowed to look at you?” he teased.

“No, you can, but if you’re going to look at me like that I can at least put it to use.” you said, taking complete charge of the situation. “Are you imagining me naked Sebastian?” His cheeks turned bright red.

“Uhhhh,”

“Because if you aren’t, you should be.”

“I uh-”

“Hey,” you said, moving the camera so he could see your face. “No judgement, I’m all about comfort don’t forget.” you gave him your comforting smile. “All in the name of art.” you winked. He smiled back at you and then shook his head, trying to rid himself of all his self-consciousness.

“What do I do?” he asked.

“Imagine someone you desire.” you said, bringing the camera up to your eye once more. “And imagine fucking them into next week.” you said. He cleared his throat.

“Uh, okay.” he said. “That works?” he asked, seeming unsure.

“Everytime.”

He closed his eyes and you waited for him to picture whatever model he had met at a red carpet and imagine doing her. He opened his eyes and looked up at you, situating himself on the couch to a more relaxed yet effortlessly sexy pose. You began snapping your pictures as he looked deep into the camera, again as if he was looking through it and right into you.

“Take your jacket off.” you said. He smirked at you and began to slowly rid himself of the garment. “Good, now flex those muscles.” you said.

“Flex… what?”

“You heard me. We want to see the muscles you are so secure in now.” you said, reminding him of what he told you earlier. He nodded in understanding and moved to a position where it looked like him flexing wasn’t a pose. “You’re really good at this.” you complimented his modeling.

“Well, the person I’m imagining is quite the noisy gal.” he said.

“I was uh, I meant-” you cleared your throat and stopped talking, letting him think that that’s what you meant. “Okay, we can be done.” you said, putting the camera down.

“Finally, I was beginning to think you were only here for the job.” he joked. You put your camera back in your bag and sat down on the couch next to him.

“Speaking of,” you began.

“Don’t do it. Don’t you do it.”

“Can I ask you questions now?” you batted your eyes at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I guess.” he smiled at you, making sure you knew he was kidding. “Whatdaya got?”

“Okay, well first I want to talk about some of your roles and why you chose them.” you asked.

“Well you see the thing is, when they offer me a job, I take it. It’s about as simple as that.”

“But what about the Winter Soldier, what was it like working with RDJ?” you asked him.

“I mean, intimidating of course, but you would know, didn’t you shoot him last year?” he asked, leaning more towards you.

“Yeah but, there’s a difference between shooting him and working with him as an actor. I mean, I can at least imagine.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. You sighed.

“Like photography is my thing and, while the guy is as fit as ever, he isn’t a model so it’s not like we are on an even playing field. But you’re an actor and so is he, so was there like, added intimidation because you felt you had to be as good as him?” you asked. He smiled at you.

“Yeah, something like that.” he said. The two of you looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. He really has nice eyes, you should try and showcase those at your photoshoot tomorrow. You felt yourself beginning to lean in to him, as he was leaning into you. Your eyes shot down to his lips, wanting so badly to kiss him but knowing you shouldn’t. His tongue dipped out of his mouth and wet his lips. You had to bite your own lip to stop from whimpering at the sight.

The sound of the A/C kicking on startled the both of you out of your trance and he cleared his throat. You thought quickly of your list of icebreaker questions you had thought of in preparation of meeting him.

“Okay well,” you cleared your own throat. “I am  _ dying _ to know about what it was like to film the sex scene in ‘The Bronze’ because it was just,” you kissed your fingertips. “Amazing.” he laughed.

“Well, you know, it was real, and it happened. I was definitely there and yeah.” he laughed again. “What did you think of it?”

“What did I think of it?”

“Yeah, have you seen it?”

“Yeah, I’ve seen it, I thought you did fantastic.” you joked.

“Did you have any notes or anything?” he asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, you know, actually, there could have been more stunts.” you smiled at him. “I don’t think there were nearly enough pummel horses.” He laughed. You settled further into the couch and wrapped your arms around yourself, feeling chilled.

“Are you warm enough, there might be a spare blanket in the bedroom I can get?” he asked standing up.

“Actually yeah if you wouldn’t mind.” you smiled at him. He smiled back and left the room. You stood up and grabbed the plates from your dinner and brought them into the kitchen, putting them in the sink for him. You plopped yourself back down on the couch as he came back in the room with a blanket. “Thank you.” you said reaching up to grab the blanket. Instead of handing it to you he wrapped you up with it and placed it over your lap and pulled it up towards your stomach. Your breath hitched in your throat but you adjusted yourself quickly to try and hide the fact that your body melted at his kind gesture. 

He sat down next to you like nothing happened. You realized too that he sat down on the couch even closer to you, kicking his legs up on the coffee table and angling his body towards you. You looked him over, checking him out essentially while his attention was on the TV. You had seen pictures of him and had spent most of the day with him already, but you seemed to be just now realizing how attractive he really is. Even though you study people through a lens it feels different when you’re actually looking at someone. 

His long legs and tall body made you feel small and his flat stomach, which wasn't all that flat due to the abs that were visible through his simple t-shirt, made you want to lick a line from his chest down to his belly button. His biceps looked massive, as if they could easily crush you. That thought made your thighs clench together and your eyes traveled further up his form, landing on his impossibly sharp jawline. It took everything in you not to lean over right there and lick a line up his jaw. You bit your lip as you thought about getting up and straddling him, capturing his lips with yours. You imagined what he would feel like between your legs as you grinded down onto him. What would he be like, a guy who likes control or who wants to be controlled? You wished you were in a position to find out because if you were you’d already be on top of him, jamming his dick down your throat. You then imagined how big he was and what he would taste like. You licked your lips, imagining sucking his cock.

Suddenly he laughed, pointing to the screen and then looking over at you to see if you also found what happened funny. You gave him a meek smile as your cheeks flushed brightly, breaking you out of your train of thought.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you cleared your throat and moved the blanket off yourself. “Just a little hot.” you said looking up at him. His eyes flitted from your eyes down to your lips.

“Right.” his eyes traveled down from your lips down the rest of your body now being exposed as you moved the blanket. He cleared his throat and looked back up at you. “I can turn the A/C down further.” he said, moving to stand.

“No, no, it’s okay.” you said, taking your jacket off. He sat back down slowly, watching you. You realized your mistake when you set it over the arm of the couch and looked back at him. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, his eyes roaming your body once more. You glanced at the TV. “Movie’s over.” you said, hoping to ease the tension that had settled thickly over the two of you. He nodded slowly, seemingly moving closer and closer towards you. Your body opened up, begging him to come all the way even though you know he shouldn’t.

“Water.” he said suddenly. “Do you need water?” he asked, breaking that tension. 

“Yes, please.” you said moving your legs so he could walk past you. You were relieved he was able to have broken the spell the two of you had somehow been captured in. 

He came back after a moment, handing you a glass of water.

“Thank you.” you said and took a sip. You looked up at him over your glass to find him also looking at you. That tension was right back, looming over the two of you like a textured fog. You swallowed and brought the glass from your lips, his eyes following your tongue as you licked them. His lips looked just as wet from the water. You wished you could lick his lips too. 

You leaned over and set the glass down on the coffee table.

“You know, I can leave whenever you want me to.” you said, not at all wanting to leave but feeling like you should at least say something. He simply nodded, staring at your lips and leaning in closer to you. You wanted to kiss him, it looked like he was leaning in to kiss you, but you worried that if you got the chance to kiss him, you wouldn’t want to just stop there. You had to at least wait until the photoshoot was over before you tried anything with this adonis. 

He kept coming closer though and you felt his pull. You felt him put a hand on your thigh and you could feel the heat from his body as he moved closer. You took a deep breath and your eyes fluttered shut, feeling the brush of his breath fan over your lips. You knew you shouldn’t allow this to happen but your resolve was faltering. You wanted it to happen, so badly that you could only rely on him to stop. 

Your skin felt like it burned from his hand on your thigh. You wanted his hands all over your body. You wanted him to touch you.

The sound of your phone going off made the both of you jump. You shot up and ran over to the counter where you had left your phone and answered it.

“Hello?” you said, not even thinking to check the caller ID. 

“Hey girl, what’s up?” your friend asked. You sighed.

“Hey, h-hey, can I call you back?” you said biting your nail and looking over at Sebastian who was looking out the window.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, no I’m fine. I’m with a client.” you said cringing at the word. It sounded so wrong to say that after what had just happened, or at least what had almost happened.

“Oh, okay sorry. Call me when you get home.” she said. You ran a hand through your hair, feeling exhausted all of the sudden.

“Yeah, yeah, I will. Bye.” You put your phone in your bag and walked over to Sebastian still sitting on the couch. You looked down at your feet sinking into the plush rug of the hotel living room, feeling really out of place suddenly. “I should probably go.” you said. He looked over at you and then looked down, shaking his head.

“Yeah, okay, I’m uh, I’m sorry.” he said, standing.

“Don’t be.” you said waving your hand and brushing it off. Of course you were affected by what had just  _ almost  _ transpired but you only felt bad you didn’t get to commit and sink your teeth into his neck. But maybe it was for the best. You also needed to show him that he had no reason to feel uncomfortable around you, but now you worried that he would feel awkward at the photoshoot tomorrow.

You walked over and grabbed your bag, slinging it around your shoulder. He walked up behind you and held out your jacket. You smiled at him and took it, trying your hardest to undo the damage that may have been done by that.

“I’ll walk you down.” he said.

“Oh Sebastian, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know.” he said. You shrugged.

“Okay.” you opened the door and walked out, with him right behind you. You walked over to the elevator and hit the button to go down to the lobby.

“Just for the record, and to reciprocate your question asking,” he said. “What if your phone hadn’t… rung?” he asked. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

“Uh,” the two of you stepped in. “Are you asking if I would have... kissed you?” you whispered the last part and you looked up at him. He nodded. You bit your lip, wondering if this was a trick, if this was a way to set you up and get you in trouble. You looked up into his eyes, searching them for the right answer. He loomed over you like a giant. Your lip slipped from your teeth and you swallowed hard as he put a hand on the wall above your head. “Yes.” you said breathlessly, not being able to lie to him.

He closed the distance between the two of you and smashed his lips against yours. His body slammed into you, making you hit the wall of the elevator, hard. You moaned at the feel of his lips and the roughness with which he attacked you. Your hands shot up to grip his face, to keep him pressed against you. His arms held your body close to his, you were able to feel every hard plane of muscle and all you wanted to do was run your hands all over him, but you were completely content with exploring his mouth with yours for now.

He bit your lip and you moaned again into his mouth, digging your hands into his hair and tugging. You thought you might have felt his erection poking your lower abdomen when the elevator dinged and he tore himself away from you, moving to your side and smiling as more people walked into the elevator. You breathed heavily, looking over at him with hungry eyes and weak knees. He winked at you and looked forward. You practically melted on the spot, heat pooling within your core.

The entire ride was incredibly tense. It felt as if the motor was running even slower than normal. It gave you too much time to think about what had just happened. He kissed you.  _ He  _ kissed  _ you _ . But why? You let him too, which was also kind of scary. You have never let a client do that before but he felt more than a client and this felt more than just your average work day. This entire day had felt like a date and that was due to the fact that the two of you got along so well. You felt stupid for even thinking you had to ask questions because you already felt like you knew him. Which felt so stupid, you had only just met the man today. 

You looked back up at him and his handsome face. You felt weak all over again. What a man. You just wanted to sink your teeth into his neck as he pounded into you. You really just wanted to kiss him again though, that tiny connection not having satiated your desire for him at all, it only acted as fuel to the flame burning between the two of you. He looked over at you and winked again, seemingly knowing exactly what you were thinking about. You took a half step closer to him, trying to be discreet with other people in such close proximity. You held his gaze and looked down to his lips then back up to his eyes, biting your own lip and trying to communicate that you wanted to kiss him again. He swallowed hard and looked forward. You blinked quickly, feeling rejected but then he looked down at you, held your gaze and nodded. Butterflies began to fly in your stomach but before you could respond, the door dinged again.

Finally, you were on the ground floor and he put his hand on the small of your back, leading you out to the lobby and outside to where your car was parked.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow for the photoshoot.” you said looking up at him.

“See you then.” he winked again, catching you off guard knowing you were expecting another kiss. You didn’t quite know what was going through his head, but you did know that your photoshoot with him would be the most arousing one you’ll probably ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. hopefully that was good enough. if not, let me know what i can improve on and i'll maybe make some edits. don't expect chapter 3 to come as quickly as this one did. like i said i've been really anxious lately and it may get harder for me to bring myself to write smut when all i can do is worry. i hope you and your loved ones are staying safe and healthy. much love xx


	3. Something Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the photoshoot! What could possible happen when reader and Sebastian are in close proximity alone?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the final chapter to this lil story. hopefully y'all enjoy! i had a great time writing this absolute garbage for you all. <3

It was finally the day of your photoshoot with the one, Sebastian Stan, you had gotten ready for the day faster than normal because you were quite giddy to see him again. How could you not be though? One of the most attractive men in the world had kissed you and seemed to like it. The only problem was that you had told yourself that that couldn’t happen again, especially not on the day of the photoshoot. This is where you shined, this is what you lived for. You cannot let your libido get in the way of this.

If you had to then maybe you guys could get it on after the shoot, by that point though you figured Sebastian would no longer be interested in wooing you to get a good word in to the press, or buttering you up to get special treatment. That has to be the only reason he had seemed so into you, there was no way a guy like that could actually be so flirtatious with you.

You arrived at your studio and had started getting things ready for the shoot. You put up the plain white background and put an old wooden chair in the center of the frame. You set up the lights and the monitors and the tripods for your cameras. You were going over notes with a pencil in your mouth when you heard a knock.

“Come in.” you called, taking the pencil out of your mouth and putting it in your hair, looking up at one of the lights to re-check its positioning. You heard the door open and he walked in. Your heart jumped in your chest but you were determined to play it cool and pretend he was just another celebrity.

“Hey stranger.” he greeted as he walked up to you.

“Hey.” you said, voice strained as you laid on the floor to be able to reach one of the knobs to adjust the light. You felt his eyes roaming your body as you twisted the knob and you swallowed hard thinking not jumping him was going to be harder than you thought. 

You always wore form fitting clothes for your shoots because there are a ton of things going on and sometimes you have to squeeze in between things to get the right shot and the last thing you want is a loose fitted t-shirt getting caught on something and knocking everything over. It also helped to put your clients at ease when you wore all black because you wanted them to feel like they were the star and the one making the statement. So you knew most of the male clients would oogle you in your black leggings and tank top but it was just a sacrifice you were willing to make.

You stood up once the light was adjusted to your liking and walked right past a somewhat confused Sebastian. You didn’t want to make him feel ignored but when people were planning on doing photoshoots where they would probably end up naked, it was best to keep the attention off them as much as possible so they didn’t get self conscious. Plus, you were desperately trying to play it cool.

“Dressing room is that way, the first outfit is already in there waiting for you.” you said taking the pencil out from behind you ear and marking more things on your clipboard.   
“Isn’t there supposed to be a crew?” he asked, making his way towards the doorway you had just pointed to.

“Nope, just me.” you said, looking up at him briefly and smiling. “Is that a problem?”

“No, no, I just, do you need any help?” he asked. You looked at him surprised. “It’s just, this is a big space and there’s a lot of stuff here, I didn’t know if I could help with anything.” he said, looking somewhat nervous. You gave him a warm smile, suddenly feeling bad that you were being so coy.

“That’s really nice of you to think about, but I’m okay.” you said. There were a few reasons why you preferred to work alone. One, you were a perfectionist and a bit of a control freak. You needed everything under your control so your vision could be properly seen through and you hated working with others because you always felt like you were being too bossy. It was a strange combination to be a control freak yet not wanting to boss people around. So you settled for working alone and familiarizing yourself with all the aspects of photography. Second, people felt much more comfortable being themselves in front of one person that they were already familiar with than a large group of people who could possibly be judging them. “Seriously,” you said after he hadn’t moved. “You can help me by getting dressed.” giving him an assuring smile. He looked around, maybe understanding that this was your method and how you worked.

“Okay, okay.” he smiled at you. “I might need some help getting  _ un _ dressed though.” he winked at you. You looked down at your clipboard, squeezing your thighs together and trying to prevent the warmth spreading throughout your core to get any more intense.

“Are you flirting with me Sebastian?” you tried to say as light-hearted as possible, again wanting him to be comfortable and not feel reprimanded by you but also trying to get him to stop so you could retain your own self control.

“You know me so well.” and he turned around and went into the dressing room. You let out a breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding once the door closed and you did the final run through of everything. You set the clipboard down and messed with the settings on your cameras. He came out a few moments later.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked, walking over to you.

“Well,” you said, looking him over and stepping closer to adjust his collar and his hair. “We are gonna start in this and then you’ll change.” you said.

“Change? There wasn’t anything else in the dressing room?” he said oh so innocently. You couldn’t hide the smirk that appeared on your face.

“I guess change isn't the right word.” you said leading him towards the chair. “I should have said you’re going to undress.” you gripped his biceps and pushed him down to sit on the chair. He cleared his throat. “But only,” you looked into his eyes sincerely “If you’re comfortable with it.” he nodded.

“That’s fine. I can do that. For the fans right?” he tried to joke as you walked towards the cameras.

“In more ways than one I’m sure.” You grabbed your main camera and pointed it towards him lining up the shot. You hit a button on a remote on the stool next to you and a playlist with Earth Wind and Fire, the Beatles and the Rolling Stones began to play. He looked down and smiled, shaking his head. Click. “What?” you smirked. Click. “Something wrong?” Click.

“No.” Click. “I get it now.” Click. You smiled at him

“Great, now stand next to the chair but keep a hand on it.” you instructed. He did as he was told. His pose was great, but the clothes weren’t cooperating. “Can you pull your shirt open a tad?” you asked, taking more pictures as he looked down at himself. He pulled his shirt open, exposing more of his tanned, muscular chest and brought his hand back down on the rough wood. “That’s the money.” you said from behind your camera.

“You always use cheesy phrases like that?” he said, keeping a smolder on his face. His eyes blinked slightly as the bright lights flashed.

“All the time baby.” you joked, eyes squinting as you looked through the camera. You earned a laugh from him which you shot in quick succession to capture the entirety of his joy. “Okay now turn to the side, look over your shoulder and start unbuttoning the shirt.” you said, snapping pictures as you spoke. He did as he was told and looked over his shoulder, eyes boring right into the camera. You knew for sure that was one of the better shots as you took it, and you also knew all the ladies and guys in the world who appreciate men would have a hard time looking at that picture and not getting turned on. “Excellent! So, so good!” you said, helping him to ease into getting undressed.

“You always this vocal?” he asked with a smirk, another great shot as the shirt exposed more of his body.

“Always.” you said, allowing the double entendre to hang in the air like a fog. He faced the front once his shirt was all the way unbuttoned. “Ooooo, look at you.” you praised as you took pictures. “You wanna sit for me baby?” you only ever called your male clients ‘baby’, well, your single male clients, because it made them feel more comfortable. You called your female clients ‘babe’. There wasn’t a reason why you called them one thing over another, over time you just had found what worked best.

He sat on the chair and leaned back, letting his shirt fall open as he darkened his eyes and looked into the camera.

Eventually, he had worked the shirt all the way off. Eventually, he had worked his pants all the way off. And now he was standing in front of you wearing only boxer briefs and it was now time for those to come off.

“Okay,” you said, setting the camera down and getting serious. “It’s time to take those off too.” you said pointing to his underwear. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide in between shots because that does affect the shots themselves, but I get it if you want to. I’m here to make you comfortable so whatever helps with that, I’m game.” he nodded at you and you turned around to grab your camera.

“There is one thing that could help.” you heard him say. You turned back around to face him and gave him an expectant look. “You should take some clothes off too.” he said. You laughed.

“Would that really make you feel better?” you asked. You have had to strip down to your underwear on multiple occasions, normally for girls to not feel so alone but never for a guy. You were completely fine with stripping for Sebastian though, he was the only guy you would ever want to check you out.

“It really really would.” he said, winking. You playfully rolled your eyes and set your camera back down. You faced him and grabbed the bottom of your tank top with your hands, pulling up and crossing your arms at your chest as you pulled it off your body. You tossed the garment to the side and looked at him challengingly. He looked surprised. “Okay, didn’t think you’d actually do it.” he said. He gave you the once over again. Your body erupted in chills but you couldn’t let him see that his gaze got to you. 

“Alright, take ‘em off.” you said, looking down purposefully to grab your camera, allowing him time to strip from his underwear. You heard the soft sound of the garment hitting the floor so you brought the camera up to your eyes. He had moved to stand in front of the chair, the back of it at the perfect height to hide himself from you and the camera’s greedy lens. “Stand just a little bit taller so we can see your hips.” you said, squinting, making sure you were getting the right angle. He did, widening his stance and flexing his arms more than he had been earlier, obviously feeling more manly than he had been before. You smiled to yourself, feeling proud that all your hard effort and work had paid off. These were the shots people needed to see. The progression from clothing to nakedness, the latter being the shots where he looked the most comfortable and sure of himself. If that didn’t support his message then you didn’t know what would. It was all him though, you had just brought out the best of him, it all began with his love of himself and you were so happy that he did. 

The rest of the shoot happened more so in silence, you had directed him and told him to pose in certain ways, but other than that he didn’t quip back with flirtatious comments. You figured that’s how it would happen though. Once he had gotten what he wanted from you he would move on. He probably forgot all about the heated kiss the two of you shared in the elevator yesterday.

“Alright,” you said, setting the camera down and grabbing a robe. “That’s enough nakedness for one day.” you said handing him the robe.

“Oh I strongly disagree.” he said, sliding it over his body that you were sad to see disappear behind the plush fabric.

“You’ve spent the last two hours in the nude.” you said, taking a step back suddenly remembering you weren’t wearing a shirt. You tried to bring your arms up to cover yourself feeling self conscious now that he was covered. You were surprised to feel his hands gently grip your forearms and bring them down to your sides.

“I wasn’t talking about me.” he said quietly, looking intensely into your eyes. You gasped slightly and felt as his hands slid up your arms and over your shoulders. Your entire body burned from his touch and you felt your eyelids fluttering at how alight your nerves suddenly felt with his hands on you. He brought his hands all the way up to cup your jaw and he looked down at your lips, then back up to your eyes, slowly leaning in and asking for permission. You brought your hands up and gripped his wrists as he held you.

You looked down to his lips. They were so plush and pink and perfect. The curve of his top lip was so sexy and you bit your bottom lip, feeling arousal spread throughout your body at the thought of kissing him again. You looked back up into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and he waited patiently. A finger was pressing into your jugular, feeling your increased pulse on the tip of his finger. There was no hiding the fact that your heart rate had increased while being touched by him and looking at his mouth. He could feel your heartbeat and suddenly you were no longer aware of the robe, of your lack of clothing, of anything other than him. The world seemingly shrunk and grew at the same time. It went down only to him but expanded because it wasn’t just you anymore.

You took a deep breath, your resolve completely disintegrated and you closed the gap, pressing your lips against his. He sucked in a breath through his nose and pressed his body into yours. You groaned as one of his hands came down to your lower back to press your hips into his body. His other hand still held firm on your jaw, adjusting slightly to hold your head up as it tilted back in order for your lips to reach his. He pulled you up as close to him as possible as the kiss became increasingly more needy. You brought your hands up to run over the exposed skin on his chest and dragged up his neck as you cupped his face, locking his lips against yours.

He moaned at your eagerness and brought both his hands down, running over the curve of your hips to cup your ass. He squeezed, causing you to whine in surprise against his mouth, but got the hint when he bent down slightly. Without detaching your lips from his, you jumped up, his hands holding you up and against his body. Your legs wrapped around his hips as you felt him take a few steps back. He lowered down and sat in the chair, keeping you on top of him, straddling him as your lips continued to massage one another. He slid a hand up, brushing over your bra and unclasped it. 

You pulled away, shaking the garment from your shoulders and throwing it behind you. He glanced down at your now exposed breasts and growled, grabbing your jaw and aggressively bringing your lips back to his. 

You felt like he had control over your face with his large hand controlling your movements. You felt his thumb pull down on your bottom lip, getting you to part your lips for him. He licked up into your mouth and touched your tongue with his. You whimpered on top of him, your arms wrapping around his neck as you desperately tried to bring him closer. 

His other hand, the one not cupping your jaw, was tightly gripping your hip, rubbing harsh circles into your skin. Your back arched, your breasts barely ghosting over the skin of his chest. Your hard nipples sent jolts of warmth down to your core as they brushed the fabric of his robe and you felt the glorious friction it provided. He pulled his hands away from you and began trying to pull the top half of his robe down without his lips leaving yours. You noticed what he was trying to do and helped him push the fabric off his shoulders to gather around his waist.

His hands encompassed your back, a sigh escaping his lips as he pressed your bare breasts against his chest. His hands were all over your back and his lips were all over yours. You felt breathless and light-headed, his skill completely taking your breath away.

You pulled away, needing to catch your breath and his lips moved down to your neck, sucking just below your ear as your head tilted to the side, giving him more room. His lips moved down your neck and over your collar bones. You arched your back more sticking your breasts out to him, trying to get him to go lower. He got the hint and began scattering kisses over the tops of your breasts. You tilted your head back, enjoying the feeling of his affection.

He finally wrapped his lips around one of your nipples, a gasp escaping your lips as he flicked his tongue back and forth over the hard nub. You whimpered as his hand came up to cup and squeeze at the other breast.

“Mmmm,” you hummed, grabbing his face and pulling him back up to kiss you. You held his head steady with your hands as you stood, hunching over to keep your lips on his as you kicked your shoes off. You finally had to tear away from him, quickly ripping your leggings and underwear off. You stood before him, completely naked, hair tousled and lips swollen, eyes dark and needing him. He looked at you with dark eyes as well and leaned forward, grabbing your waist and making you straddle him again. Your hips cried out in pain as you sat back down, not used to being in such a stretched position for so long. You didn’t care though, you loved the feeling of him being below you and the power you felt sitting atop his thighs.

As you adjusted into a more comfortable position you felt his hard cock pressing into you. You moaned as you grinded against it, feeling your wetness smear against the robe that still clung to him. You felt him rip the robe away from his body, exposing himself completely below you as he still sat on the soft fabric, protecting him from the splintery wood of the chair.

You gasped against his mouth, feeling his hot, hard dick below you. You reached down to grab it, scooting back on his thighs so you had room. You leaned forward and sunk your teeth into his neck as you pumped him slowly. You felt him shudder as you touched him, soft grunts escaping his throat.

His skin felt soft and slick from his precum and your own arousal. You gently brushed your thumb over the tip of his cock and spread your fingers down the shaft, moving your hand up and down as you sucked his neck.

He wrapped his arms around you, biting your shoulder as you pleasured him. You ceased the attention on his neck so you could look down, seeing the head so red, all of it so hard and heavy for you. You whimpered at the sight of it, he was absolutely massive. You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling yourself forward so you could grind against him.

You felt him snake his hand down in between the two of you. He didn’t hesitate to touch your clit, pinching it between his fingers as you gasped and moaned. He was pinching it like a bead, rolling it between his fingertips and causing your hips to jolt above him, seeking out more from him.

“Sebastian,” you whimpered breathlessly. He kissed your lips in response to your breathless praises. “Sebastian please.” you moaned as his finger sunk down lower, teasing your entrance. He circled around the silky, wet skin. You moaned and reached up, clutched his hair and brought his head to your shoulder, gripping him for dear life as he teased you. He kissed your skin and dipped in slowly, sliding inside you carefully. He lifted his head up to look at you as he entered you, a look of shock on his face. His jaw hung open as his eyebrows furrowed, as if he was in pain.

“Fuck,” he said, wiggling his finger around inside you causing you to squirm. “You’re so tight.” You hummed in response, licking your lips as your head rolled back and the feeling of his finger inside you.

He used the palm of his hand to rub against your clit as his finger curled and moved inside you.

“Ugh, that feels so good.” you whined, pulling him forward to kiss him, your hands gripping his hair tightly. “Oh fuck,” you whimpered. He curled his finger inside you to hit spots that caused a fire to burn inside you. You grinded down on his hand, chasing that fire as it warmed you.

“That’s it baby,” he cooed. “Ride my fucking hand.” You practically purred against him, rocking your hips back and forth, the old chair creaking as it supported the two of you. His words sparked something within you and now you felt the beginnings of your release, tightening inside you.

“Fuck, Sebastian.” you moaned out.

“God you’re so hot.” he growled, feeling you clench around his finger, arousal dripping out of you and down his hand, smearing all over his thighs and making his leg hair stick against his skin. He felt your body jerk, felt you squeeze him that much tighter and he knew you were getting close already. “God damn baby.” he said, so turned on that you were enjoying this so much.

He wrapped his other arm around your back, leaning forwards and making you lean backwards, giving his hand more room below you. You gasped at the angle of his finger inside you as your head dropped back, your hair brushing the floor as he leant you back, holding tightly onto you. 

Your thighs clenched around him, an icy heat beginning to grow behind your belly button.

“Fuck, I’m close.” you whined, picking your head up to look at him.

“Fuck yeah, cum on my fucking hand.” he practically growled in your ear. You whimpered, feeling that heat grow inside you, moving lower where you could feel your walls clenching tightly around him.

“Oh shit,” you moaned. “Shit shit shit.” you said each word getting louder and more high pitched. “Oh God, OH!” you squealed as you came on his hand, your damn bursting and breaking, pleasure ripping throughout your body. Your teeth felt numb and your body felt alight as your pussy pulsed around his finger and leaked all over his hand.

“Fuck.” he quipped, watching you cum. Your body tightened against his and your mouth opened as you moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. 

As he felt you come down, he gripped the hair at the back of your neck and pulled you against him, his tongue diving it’s way into your mouth as you gasped below him. He slowly pulled you up as you came down.

He brought his lips down over your neck and nipped and sucked as he waited for you to calm down, his hand slipping out from inside you. You whimpered at the feeling of his retreat but you weren’t too upset for long because he brought his hand up and brought his middle finger, the one that had been inside you and was dripping with your release, up to his lips and into his mouth, sucking off your slick as he held eye contact with you.

“Fuck me.” you said under your breath at the sight. He perked up.

“If you insist.” he smirked. He reached down and grabbed his cock, aching for you, and pumped it a few times. You lifted your body and leaned forward, the two of you working together to position himself at your entrance. You felt him poking you, hot and ready and you slowly sunk down onto him. You gasped at the slight burn of him stretching you out and bit your lip, trying to relax in order to get him fully inside. He noticed your struggle and tilted your chin up and captured your lips with his, kissing you deeply and with so much passion you forgot about the painful friction below you.

You gasped and whimpered again once he was fully enveloped inside you.

“Shit you’re so fuckin’ tight.” he groaned, holding you close against him, trying his hardest not to move until you were ready. You gently rocked your hips, warming yourself up and allowing your body to stretch around him.

You began to feel more comfortable and positioned your legs so you could lift your hips up and then carefully slide back down, the squelching sounds of your pussy being engulfed by his big dick provided the harmony to the melody of your duet of moans and groans.

“Oh fuck.” you gasped. You stuck your ass out, sliding back up and back down on his dick a little faster now. His hands came down over your ass and held the thick flesh as your pace increased on top of him. However, it wasn’t fast enough. He was going crazy not being in control.

Suddenly, he picked you up and without slipping from inside you, laid you on the floor and positioned himself on top of you, immediately slamming into you once you were flat below him. You moaned out loudly and spread your legs wide and brought them up, bending them against yourself so he could have more room. The angle felt absolutely explosive, like fireworks going off between your legs. His movements were like the spark that set you off. Your head rolled back and forth below him, not even being able to handle how good he felt inside you.

You had no idea how this transpired. You vaguely remembered standing in front of him shirtless after spending a good two hours watching him pose in different ways without any clothes on. You admired his tousled form above you, flexing and hardening as he moved. You ran your hand absentmindedly over his abs and reveling in the hills and valleys of his abdominals. You couldn’t focus on how sexy he was for too long because the pounding of his dick absolutely wrecking your pussy was getting a little distracting. 

“You feel so good Sebastian.” you moaned loudly, reaching up and bringing his head down and pressing his forehead against yours to look him in the eyes. As your body jerked with the intensity of his thrusts, your breasts bouncing up and down with each one, your hands tangled in his hair, bringing his lips down to your mouth. You bit his bottom lip and whimpered into his mouth when your jaw dropped as he began slamming into a particularly wonderful spot.

“Mmmfuck… you’re so hot.” he moaned looking down at you. You couldn’t even respond. Your throat was tight with pleasure as he kept relentlessly pounding into that spot inside you.

“Don’t… fucking… stop…” you whined. 

“You gonna cum around my cock baby? You gonna fucking squeeze me with your tight, wet pussy?” he purred. 

“Mmm, yes. Yes Sebastian, yes!” you moaned. He moved one of his hands down and began rubbing your clit harshly, his thrusts never once faltering.

“Cum for me.” he commanded, saying your name. You felt that white hot pleasure spread throughout your body as it erupted in your loins. You cried out his name over and over as your body spasmed in the icy hot pleasure that felt more intense this second time around. Your thighs and hips tingled from so much stimulation so close by.

“Fuck,” he rasped, pulling out of you and spilling his cum all over your stomach as he reached his orgasm as well. You could still feel the ghosting of your spasms, clenching your walls around nothing as his hot seed warmed your stomach as he called your name. With each pulse of pleasure that surged through his body he released on your skin and coated you as his. 

You shuddered when he collapsed on top of you, feeling his now softening dick still pressing into your entrance. He rolled off you, allowing you and himself to catch your breaths next to one another.

“Well,” you said after a moment. You were fighting a smile that tried to make itself known on your face.

“That was,” he said breathlessly.

“Wow.” you agreed.

“So good.” he panted.

“Right?” you said, looking over at him. He turned his head to look at you and you both erupted into laughter when the two of you made eye contact.

“Oh God,” he said, after calming down and looking at you. “I made a mess.” he said, noticing his smeared cum all over your abdomen. You took his index finger and scooped some of his cum onto it. He looked at it for a moment before you reached up and grabbed his wrist and brought his finger to your mouth. You sucked his finger, licking the cum off of it and humming at the taste.

“Mmm, next time, I want you to cum in here.” you said pointing to your mouth. He licked his lips.

“Next time?” he questioned. You suddenly realized that was over the line. He’s a world class celebrity and actor, of course this was a one time thing. He must have noticed your horror at what you had said because he laughed, hanging his head as he had himself propped above you.

“Sebastian?” you questioned, hoping you were catching on. “Is there going to be a next time?” you asked. He brought his head up and looked into your eyes. You suddenly forgot every apprehensive thought running through your head with that one look. Your eyes fluttered as he leaned down, pressing a soft, loving kiss against your lips and pulled away far too soon, leaving you chasing after his lips.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” he said, eyes searching your face.

“Ask me what?” you asked, dazed from the kiss he had just planted on you.

“About a next time,” he chuckled. “I mean, as long as you want a next time.” you smiled at him and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him down to kiss you again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” he mumbled against your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what did we think? hopefully y'all enjoyed it and if you did feel free to leave any requests for anything you'd like to see. i need to busy my mind right now so let me help y'all out while y'all help me out. anyways i hope you are all happy and healthy and safe and i just wanna say a huge thanks to the people who have left comments so far. you really have kept me going these last few days and i cannot thank you enough for taking time out your days to compliment my little story. i love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this was light-hearted enough for you all. first chapter is the meeting and general getting to know each other, as you've read just now, second chapter will be the build-up of the sexual tension which i have never written before but would love to give it a go. third chapter will be nothing but smut so, look forward to that. i'm sending y'all all the love xx


End file.
